moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
John Hasler
John Hasler (born in London, England, UK, April 24th, 1974) is a British actor and voice actor who joined the cast of Thomas and Friends in 2015. He took over the roles of Thomas and Rheneas from Ben Small. Hasler is best known for his appearance as T-Shirt in the children's TV series T-Bag. Other credits include "Gnomeo and Juliet" (animated by Arc Productions), "Toot the Tiny Tugboat", "The Legends of Treasure Island", and two of HiT Entertainment's other shows; "Mike the Knight" and "Fireman Sam". Voices UK * Thomas (The Adventure Begins onwards) UK/US * Rheneas (twentieth season onwards) Songs * Never Overlook A Little Engine (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) * Will You Won't You (performed) * Streamlining (performed) * You Can Only Be You (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) Filmography Films * Breakout (1984) * Brazil (1985) * T-Bag's Christmas Carol (1989) * T-Bag's Christmas Ding Dong (1990) * T-Bag's Christmas Turkey (1991) * 10 Arenas of Marwood (2011) * Storage 24 (2012) * Brave (2012) * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) Television * Wonders in Letterland (1985) * T-Bag Strikes Again (1986) * T-Bag Bounces Back (1987) * Turn on to T-Bag (1988) * T-Bag and the Revenge of the T-Set (1989) * T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) * T-Bag and the Rings of Olympus (1991) * Doctor at the Top (1991) * T-Bag and the Sunstones of Montezuma (1992) * Take Off with T-Bag (1992) * Against All Odds (1994) * Harry's Mad (1994) * The Legends of Treasure Island (1995) * Casualty (2000) * Renford Rejects (2000) * Fireman Sam (2012-present) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2013-2014) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (2014) * Thomas & Friends (2015-present) * Go Jetters (2015-present) Trivia * He played T Shirt in "T-Bag" which was written by Lee Pressman, being the only cast member to remain in the show throughout its nine-year run. Kerry Shale also featured in a few episodes of this show. * He worked alongside Steven Kynman on "Fireman Sam". He first came into the show to take over the role of one of Steven's characters. * Both he and Keith Wickham voiced characters in "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". * He appeared in the 1980s films "Breakout" and "Brazil" alongside TUGS voice actor Simon Nash. * He, along with David Holt and Rob Rackstraw, voiced characters in "The Legends of Treasure Island". * He, Chiara Gioncardi, Rob Silvestri, Jukka Voutilaninen, Adam Beck, Albert Cohen, Edson Matus, Alan Kennedy, David Stoten, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan and Jarosław Boberek all worked on "Gnomeo and Juliet". * He, along with Nigel Pilkington, voiced characters in "Teenage Fairytale Dropouts". * Both characters he voiced he started voicing them in a special. Category:English voice actors Category:Thomas & Friends voice actors Category:Fireman Sam voice actors